Key To My Heart
by SakuraMankai
Summary: Serena Tsukino is starting in her very own t.v. show called "I want to marry Serena Tsukino". She is up against 8 men trying to win her heart. Who will win her heart? Will it be the arrogant Darien Chiba, the charming Carlos Smith, or the other 6 men?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey, I'm back again! I managed to get "Going back" on again but remember I originally wrote the story! I don't want to have any more problems with Fanficiton.net any more. Well here's my new story and remember to review!  
  
Serena Tsukino was very nervous. It was the first day of her new show. She didn't know anything about acting. She was just a single 25 year old fashion designer who was asked to do this show and pick the guy of her "dreams" and marry him. Would she like any of these guys? 'I hope I don't make a fool of myself 'Serena thought. 'Of course you will' 'Who said that?' ' Your conscience stupid, you will make a fool of yourself because remember that time in 5th grade where you had a Christmas show and you tripped and fell into the crowd.' 'Shut up, what am I doing talking to my conscience any way that's it im going to be quiet' A few minutes later, Serena drove up to the drive way of a mansion.  
  
****Mansion**** "The show will begin in 15 minutes, please report to the makeup artists" Mina said. Mina Aino was the director of the show and was Serena's best friend. And had dragged Serena into being the star of this show. "Hey Mina" Serena said as she caught the attention of a blonde girl entering the room. "Hey Sere! I was expecting you to arrive 2 minutes before the show started, knowing that you're always late" Mina said. "It doesn't look like I'm late now, right?" Serena asked. "Well everyone's supposed to get here 30 minutes before the show starts but anyways you should get ready and read the script" Mina said as her watch alarm went off. " It seems you have to do something so I guess I'm going to explore the house, I'll be back in a few minutes" Serena said as she walked up the long stairs not knowing what she will encounter next..  
  
A/N: I hoped you like the first chapter. I know it was short but since "Going Back" is up again I'll have to work on this story and " A Secret Revealed". Please don't forget to review and remember I originally wrote "Going Back"!!! - Moon Girl 5657 


	2. First Encounter with the Guys

A/N: I know that some people wanted me to put this chapter up, well her it is. My other stories need a little more time to be worked on. "Going back" will be up in a week, "A Secret Revealed" will be in 2 weeks, and "A Secret of a Deadly Past "will be up at the end of this week or by next Wednesday. I'm trying my best to write these stories up ASAP but my tests and projects are getting in the way. I'm also helping my friend with her first story, it sounds funny but I don't know what all of you will think of it. Well here's the new chapter!  
  
Serena saw many rooms in the hall. That wide door at the end of hall caught her attention. She started to walk towards the door but she was interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Hey the food's here!" one of the tall brown haired men said also known Will Simmons. 'What are they talking about?' Serena thought. "Hey it must be spaghetti because I just saw some meatballs" a blonde haired man said also known as Conner Smith.  
  
'I know they did not just insult my hair, no one messes with me I think that a little pay back is in order....' Serena thought as all the guys came out of the room behind her. "Oh, that isn't spaghetti that's her hair" a dark haired man said also known as Darien Chiba.  
  
"Hey we should call her meatball head" Darien said. 'So that's the game they want to play, then I'll just play along' "Well I really don't like the way you would just treat a poor worker on the show like me, but since you seem to be the stars on the show I should just look up to you morons, I mean jerks, now I should get going I wouldn't want to get infected by your germs" Serena said as she towards the stairs.  
  
'Serena -1 Morons -0, I cant wait to see the look on their faces when they finally realized who they talked to' Serena thought as walked down the stars. "Hope to see you again meatball head!" All the guys said. 'Oh they will'  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Serena there you are, we just got the notice that the cameras were missing from the truck and we can't shoot the show without cameras so the show's cancelled till tomorrow" Mina said.  
  
"So you're trying to tell me that I have wasted valuable time waiting for the show to start when I could have been sleeping" Serena said. "Um ,yes?" Mina said. "Okay, I'll be in my room by the way where is my room?" Serena asked. "The widest doors in the hall" Mina said as she noticed that Serena was walking up the stairs.  
  
' Finally I can get my sleep' Serena said. She quickly changed into her night gown and tucked herself in bed. All was quiet until she heard a sound from her door, then she heard whispers saying " You have the glue?".  
  
'Glue? Great they want to pull a prank on me, there's only one thing I can do' she thought. Serena reached for her cell phone that was under her pillow. She remembered that it had a alarm that had a really loud sound.  
  
' This will show them' she thought. Then Serena clicked on the cell phone. A loud alarm sound filled the room. "Let's get out of here !" one of the guy shouted. They closed the door on a laughing Serena.  
  
'They are so stupid, then again I can't wait to see their faces tomorrow, and they really don't think I'm the star of the show' she thought.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Okay I know you all wanted me to write the chapter longer but believe me I am trying! I really need ideas for this story. See: you + Ideas= longer chapters, and having the story come out earlier. Please I really need your help!!!  
  
Ami Mizuno1, aurora, hot cutie, Lily, Serena79, and Rene .Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Does any one know any other guy names I could use?????? 


End file.
